SelfControl
by beautyattempt
Summary: Sequel to Sex Appeal. hot, dirty. ExB; slighty OOC, All Human. One-shot series.
1. Chapter 1

**You guys asked for a sequel and i gave it to you, brats, haha. I actually favor this one more. It toook me a while with the lyrics. Its sucked haha. Im back from vacation, but im going away _again_ in like 2 weeks. I missed fanfiction actually. i hoped you missed me! this trip really helped me write more so i have updates coming! No more chit-chat, read my horney readers!**

_**Bella Swan**_

"Bella, Edward!" I heard a high pitch voice calling us from the food court in the mall. I glanced over and saw Alice and Jasper sitting at a table with food engorging it. Smiling, I grabbed Edward's hand and led him to the table.

I was never so thankful than to see Alice, I gave her the 'we need to talk' look and she immediately understood.

"Hey Jazz, I'm in the mood for a milkshake will you and Edward fetch me and Bella one?" She looked at Jasper lovingly and pouted her famous pout. I melted right there and she didn't even ask me! Jasper sighed dreamily and grabbed Edward to get in line. I giggled and high-five Alice.

"You're my hero." I sighed dreamily, imitating Jasper. Alice gawked at me and slapped my arm. I laughed and rubbed the spot.

"Ok, Bella I know you and Edward got it on in the dressing room, spill it." I loved how she got right to the point. I explained what happened but left out the fine points.

"Oh no, he didn't!" she gasped and snapped her fingers in a Z shape. I doubled over laughing. I recovered and got down to business.

"Ok he spent two hundred dollars on lingerie! Alice! Two. Hundred. Dollars." I complained.

"Jeez, that's a lot. Sex freak." I nodded in agreement. Alice then gasped and started laughing. She grabbed my hands and picked me up to my feet. She started to spin us around in circles.

"Alice! Please tell me you had an epiphany." Alice giggled and kissed my cheek.

"Bella, were going clubbing!" Alice sang. I smirked, oh how much fun.

--

All the Cullen's—except Carlisle and Esme—strutted into the nightclub, _Centro-Fly. _All looking like celebrities, I immediately felt like I didn't fit. I shouldn't. I couldn't. Not now, not ever. But I had to act strong tonight.

I was getting Edward back.

Alice had me fit in a tube/halter type top. A cord with many different colors wrapped around my neck and was attached to the top. It clung at the waist, making the rest lose, and not sticking to every inch of my stomach. It was surprisingly comfortable. Alice said it looked 'hot' and that Edward wouldn't resist it since it _was_ an aqua blue after all.

Rosalie had a strapless short mini dress on that clung to her entirely. At her hip was a gaping hole that showed off her perfect tan hip to the world. I had to admit I like the dress, but way too short for my taste. But I loved the fact that it had a hole in it. Practically screams 'Fuck me please'. But Rose made it scream 'I dare you to touch this'.

Alice wore a white tube dress. Her tiny body looked striking in it. The bottom was paneled in three different colors; purple, yellow, and green. With her spiky hair she hit the brink of cute and adorable, but we all know she's a feisty bitch.

All the guys wore jeans of different colors, and different button up shirts. Edward of course looked the best in his dark jeans and plain white button up shirt. Which I might add, could see his mouth-watering muscles. Alice had to slap me to break away. There was no way he was going to seduce me tonight.

Not a chance.

Emmett found us a table and ordered us a round of shots. I sat next to Edward with his arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer to him. The waitress came back with our drinks and left. We all grabbed a glass and raised it in the air.

"To life" Alice spoke

"Stupidity" Rosalie

"Amusement" Jasper

"Clubbing" Edward. I smirked.

"Eternity" I piped in.

"Fucking hoes!" Emmett's voice boomed. I looked and saw he already had chucked his drink. Rose slapped him in the head. We all snickered at his ability to be an ass. We all took a swig at our drinks. The liquid scorched my throat as it ventured its way to my stomach. My face twisted and I suppressed an 'ah'. I heard Edward chuckle.

"Bella you want to show these losers how to dance?" Alice chipped, and wiggled her eyebrows. I grinned and nodded. She giggled and grabbed my arm.

"Later hoes." Alice yelled back. We made our way to the middle of the dance floor. Bodies everywhere were grinding and swaying to the loud rock music.

**I'm on my second drink,**

**But I've had a few before.**

**I'm trying hard to think,**

**And I think I want you on the floor.**

**Yeah on the floor, **

**Come on and take it off (take it off)**

Alice and I started to dance with the crowd. One hand in the air, the other on each others hips. We swayed our head to that our hair flung in our faces.

**You gotta shake it off baby for me, **

**Come on and break me off (break me off).**

'**Cause I get what I want and I like what I see.**

We sang along with the song, letting our voices fill along with everyone else's. I took a glace at our table and saw that all three guys were staring at us intently and Rosalie was making her way over to us. I made eye contact with Edward, and winked at him. I saw that he swallowed hard, and I even thought I heard it.

**You go 1, 2, 3 **

**Stop starting at my knee cuff**

**No wait, time just give to me**

**Come on baby just gear me up**

**Come on just give it up**

**Come on and take it off (take it off)**

Rosalie came in perfect timing and took Alice and started to dance with her. They both were gyrating and moving their hips and circles. I looked back at the guys and saw Jasper and Emmett gripping each other. I tapped Alice and Rose at nudged my head toward them. They looked over and saw them and smirked.

**You gotta shake it off baby for me. **

**Come on and break me off (break me off)**

'**Cause I get what I want and I like what I see.**

A guitar solo broke out and I ran over and grabbed Edward by his shirt and used my other hand and used my pointer finger curling it up saying 'come here'. He nodded and got up. I spun around so my back pressed against him. I dipped down and came back up and made sure my ass grinded against his groin. His hands immediately went to my hips, and rotated them against his hips.

**Forget the application**

**You're the right guy for the task**

**Let me take you on vacation**

**Just do it, you don't have to ask.**

I made sure that I whispered that part in Edward's ear. I felt his chest rumble and his member grow. I smirked and raised my hand to cup his neck, resting my head on his shoulder and swayed against him.

**Go on and take it off (take it off)**

**You gotta shake it off baby for me.**

**Come on and break me off (break me off)**

'**Cause I get what I want and I like what I see.**

I sensed his hand rise, and go under my shirt. I moaned as he started to stroke my stomach. His breath fanned out on my neck, and he placed kisses on my shoulder. Gently sucking and nibbling ever so often. My hand gripped his neck tighter, and my other traveled onto his ass, and I slipped it in his back pocket and squeezed.

**Take it off, (take it off) **

**Take it off baby for me, **

**Take it off (take it off)**

**Take it off baby for me,**

The song ended, and I was never so happy. I had to keep control of myself. I almost lost it, and then Edward would know that I was weak. I needed to prove not only to him, but to myself that I was strong, technically speaking.

I sighed and turned around and started kissing. His lips moved in sync with mine. Tongues dancing the tango; for the win. He sucked on my top lip and I licked his bottom. I countered every move he made. If he did something, I did something else back. I had a feeling I was getting to him.

Another song started up and I laughed against his lips. He broke the kiss, confusion written on his face. Then listened, he immediately knew it and grinned.

"How ironic." I muttered.

**It seems so obvious**

**There is something up with us**

**I swear I feel it from across the room**

**So can I ask you this, not to be forward miss?**

**I think I'll kill myself if I never know, oh. **

He reacted quickly. I really didn't want to dance to this, it was screaming for trouble. And Edward knew it too. He grinded his hips against me and I melted. My breathing was in short gasps and I moaned in his ear. Edward began to sing along.

**What do I have to do, to get inside of you?**

**To get inside of you.**

'**Cause I love the way you move when I'm inside of you, oh. **

My walls of self-control were shattering bit by bit. His hands were under my top and in my pants. Thank god for this top. It rode up a bit but I pushed it back down and it went over my hips a lot. So it's covered what he was doing. I was also going commando; Alice told me too, apparently sexier. I felt his fingers at my entrance; I gasped and clutched his neck. To add to that he kept singing to me. His voice velvety and sultry.

**Just ask and I will do**

**Anything you want me too.**

**There is no limit, you will fall and I will go.**

**I'm sure I can't pretend to be a gentleman,**

**But before I began, I just gotta know, oh. (Just gotta know, oh just gotta know, oh)**

His sugary voice sung in my ear, constantly tickling, and sucking it. Sweat was tingling on my neck and back. He then palmed me and put pressure on my centre. I groaned and pushed back down on him. He moaned in my ear then stuck a finger in me.

**What do I have to do to get in side of you, inside of you?**

'**Cause I love the way you move when I'm inside of you. **

**For no ill play the game I'm waiting for your move.**

**What do I have to do to get inside of you?**

Every time the song sang 'inside of you' Edward pumped his fingers in me. It was completely erotic. I managed to remove one hand from his neck and slide it down his chest to his large and hard member and began rubbing it. His hips bucked in my hand as I massaged up and down.

**What do I have to do to get inside you inside of you?**

'**Cause I love the way you move when I'm inside of you, inside of you.**

**When I'm inside of you, you, you**

**When I'm inside of you. **

The fire within me was becoming painful. I whimpered and tightened my grip on his member. Hoping he got the message, sadly no. I turned my head and licked him; jaw to ear. I felt him shiver and his rhythm quickened as did mine.

We both were panting and gasping. I felt Edward get harder, ready for release. I bit on his earlobe and moaned long and loud as my orgasm rocked through my body. One of Edward's hands stopped mine on his member. I was still dizzy from my high and couldn't form a coherent sentence.

I sighed as his hand left my pants and went to his mouth. My juices covered his hand, glistening in the light. I watched as he licked it all from fingers. Making a popping noise with each finger. Every pop I gyrated against him since he still had my other hand.

He finished and pulled me in for a chaste kiss. I broke the kiss and rested my head against his shoulder,

"I love you Edward," I whispered in his ear, I couldn't resist. My tongue darted out and licked him. I heard him hiss and tighten his grip on my hips.

"Oh, God." He breathed "Love...Too...Bella" his struggle for words amused me, making my courage spike.

"Hmm, I'll meet you in the Volvo." I purred, then lowered my hand to his member once more and squeezed. I felt him tremble and shake. "Don't keep me waiting."

Grinning I back away from him and headed for the back door of the club, hoping for Edward to get the clue and follow.

**Hmm, do i hear another sequel? haha probably so you dont have to say. The songs were Take It Off/The Donnas & Inside of You/Hoobastank (in order) the bar here was kinda a rock /techno bar? lol i guess i digg it. well reveiws my lovelys!**


	2. AN Please Read

Sorry to post this, but I am eager to put another story out. In other words, I need my readers opinion on what I should write next, preferably a lemon one-shot, maybe even make it a muti chapter lemon fic.

If you will, please go to my profile and vote on my poll.

I prefer to write a yaoi XD, but if you disagree and want me to write something completely different, don't be afraid to speak up.

--

Here is a list of pairs I will be more than willing to do for _Twilight:_

Edward/Jasper

Edward/Carlisle

Edward/Jacob

Carlisle/Jasper

Carlisle/Edward/Jasper

Edward/Carlisle/Jacob

Jasper/Jacob

Edward/Bella

Carlisle/Bella

Jasper/Bella

Here is another list for _The Mortal Instruments_:

Alec/Magnus

Jace/Alec

Jace/Clary

Sebastian/Jace (how hot would that be? He Angel && The Demon???)

--

Again, sorry for the note, but I need your opinion so I can get major reviews :)

VOTE IN MY POLL!

Mucho gracias,

Shelby


End file.
